Something New
by AllysonGems
Summary: Steven notices something different about Garnet. Will something new happen?


**Note: This is a new story, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and tell me any ideas or anything I have did wrong.**

* * *

Steven was the weakest Crystal Gem. He was also the youngest only being 14 years old. He knew he was the weakest but his training with Pearl was really helping him out. His healing spit was working once again, he could summon his shield, learning to use his hover powers, and he could form his bubble. He was working on Fusion, he has already fused with Connie, which was his first fusion called Stevonnie. He also had recently fused with Amethyst, which was his first fusion with a gem. Amethyst and Steven's fusion was called Smokey Quartz. Stevens fusion was different then the Crystal Gems because he is half human and half gem. His feelings played a huge part in his powers. He was determined to be able to use all of his powers without there being a chance of them not working.

"Steven?" Pearl question looking at Steven who was day dreaming. Steven didn't give a response."Steven?!" Pearl said louder while touching him on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Steven screamed falling off the stool."Oh...Uh sorry I wasn't playing attention." Steven blushed and gave a little giggle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Steven, I didn't mean to scare you." Pearl got worried and helped Steven up. She then checked to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Pearl, I'm fine." Steven sat down on the couch. "See no bruises or anything." He gave a little smile as he looked up at Pearl.

"Good, now what would you like for lunch?" Pearl asked him heading towards the kitchen.

"What is there?" Steven question Pearl while standing up and heading to the stool he just fell off of.

"Let me see." Pearl looked in the fridge. "Do you want a grilled cheese?" Pearl looked back to Steven to see his response.

"Grilled Cheese?! That sounds good!" Steven hoped up on the stool.

"It will be ready in 10 minutes." Pearl looked at the clock. "Maybe I should make Amethyst one too." Pearl said out loud.

"Amethyst would eat like 3." Steven laughed.

"Doesn't surprise me." Pearl rolled her eyes.

Pearl then proceeded to make Steven a grilled cheese and Amethyst one as well. Steven ate his grilled cheese happily and Amethyst shoved them down her throat. After lunch Steven wanted to see what Garnet was up to because she was laying down on the beach peacefully.

"Hey Garnet!" Steven said excitedly laying down beside Garnet.

"Hi Steven." Garnet didn't move.

"What are you up to?" Steven said curiously.

"Just enjoying the Ocean's breeze." Garnet gave him a little smile.

"Is something wrong?" Steven got a little worried noticing a change in Garnet's voice.

"I'm just thinking." She looked over at Steven.

"Are Ruby and Sapphire okay?" Steven sat up.

"They're just fine, don't you worry about it cutie pie." Garnet poked his cute little nose.

"Hey!" Steven laughed.

"Did you have lunch?" Garnet tried getting the topic off of her.

"Yeah." Steven laid back down and closer to Garnet.

"What did you have?" Garnet questioned pulling Steven closer.

"Pearl made me a grilled cheese!" Steven smiled.

"Sounds good." Garnet smiled.

"Garnet?" Steven sat up once again.

"Yes Steven?" Garnet got up as well and pulled Steven in between her legs. Steven means so much to her. She thinks of him as her own.

"I know something is wrong." Steven sighed holding onto Garnet.

"It's nothing Steven." Garnet gave a weak smile.

"Please, if anything is going on tell me." Steven tried comforting her.

"Ruby and Sapphire are having a little argument and I feel unstable." Garnet took off her visor showing tears in all three of her eyes.

"Garnet it's going to be okay, I promise." Steven looked at Garnet's eyes.

"I could separate any time now. I'm trying so hard to be together." Garnet looked down at Steven who was still sitting in between her legs on the sand.

"Maybe I can help. Hmm..." Steven thought. "What are they arguing about?" Steven questioned Garnet who was still looking down at him.

"Future vision. It's not working and Ruby is freaking out while Sapphire is trying to get it to work. They're blaming each other." Garnet tried to use her future vision which still wasn't working.

"They're both worried and its getting taken out on each other. Maybe if they stop stressing it will work again." Steven suggested.

"You're very smart." Garnet laughed.

"Ha-ha, thanks." Steven giggled. "I'm sure everything will okay, they will work it out." Steven comforted Garnet.

"Thank you Steven." Garnet held onto him tight.

Suddenly their gems started glowing, all three gems. a bright light appeared and a new gem appeared. It was Starnet (Steven and Garnets fuison).

* * *

 **Another Note: I know their fusion will most likely not be called "Starnet". It's just their names combined. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
